


欲爱之间

by ZekiHan



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan
Relationships: Jonathan Joestar/Dio Brando
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	欲爱之间

小偷总喜欢爬窗，他感觉自己就像一个隐身的窃贼，蹑手蹑脚地沿着狭窄的窗台探入对面那间公寓，以目光盗取她的美丽。乔纳森一直为自己的犯罪行径深感不齿。两扇窗隔街相视，惭愧过后，他又开始同往日一样坐在书桌旁边期待一阵晚风的拂来，如同正在等候一位并不守时的访客，等待它如撩开自己的窗帘一般一视同仁地吹开对面那扇玻璃背后藕色的薄纱。

作为一个窥探者、一部人形摄像机，他尚不知晓对方的姓名。这条街的空气并不清新，没有任何值得开窗的必要。在未睹其真容之前，乔纳森曾一度为这位新来的房客感到不解。面对尾气与噪声的连番轰炸，对方仍旧执拗地不肯合窗。疑惑引来的持久好奇使他开始频繁注意起对面楼上的那道四方形的缺口，最后，他终于有幸见到了那间屋子的主人。

如果你相信一见钟情。

乔纳森反复咀嚼着这句话，任由脑浆急速升温，翻滚成沸腾喷涌的岩浆，任凭自己的颅骨如被蒸气顶开的壶盖般在幻觉中飞升。藏在窗帘后的女人像幕布后黑斑一样的剪影，她的五官如同晕开的水彩画般模糊不清，但已经足以让乔纳森动心。

只因为一个人的外表就爱上她是愚蠢而肤浅的。住在姑姑家的这些天里，乔纳森已经记不清究竟多少次听到过这样的话。她坐在那把年头已久墨绿色沙发椅上，对肥皂剧里的情节评头论足，对男主角的出轨行径嗤之以鼻。男主人公因为美色而抛弃了相伴多年的妻子，成为姑姑言语鞭挞之重点对象。

“只因为一个人的外表就爱上她是愚蠢而肤浅的。”

姑姑扔下手里织到一半的毛衣，气愤地将这句话再次重复了一遍。她换了个坐姿，身下年迈的椅子也附和般跟着她低咳了一声。乔纳森倒茶的右手轻轻一抖，红棕色的茶汤打湿了茶几上新换的雪白桌布。他在姑姑的无心之语里为正令自己着迷的浅薄眷恋而心怀赧然。

这份爱慕就像放多了发酵粉的面团，乔纳森的心正在被这份膨胀的松软所占据填满。姑妈的那盘烟熏鲑鱼上被她用蛋黄酱淋出了一张网，乔纳森感到自己的喉咙也在她吞咽的动作中蒙上了一层厚重的油霜。他食欲全无，在数次犹疑过后终于决定暂时打扰姑姑的大快朵颐，向她问道：“您是否认识对面楼上新搬来的那位小姐呢？”

在鱼肉上跳舞的叉子像是突然被人按了“暂停”的开关，姑妈的脸色霎时间变得微妙非常。乔纳森在她犹豫的沉默与表情的渐变里品读出些许没有被完美隐藏的情绪。在那几乎可以被称之为嫉妒的恶意中，姑妈眉头一皱，回击般向他反问道：“你为什么突然想着问起她的事了？”

“只是随便问问。”

他耸了耸肩。

“迪奥。”

她以冷淡的语气将相连的音节平直带过，接着便闭口不言。乔纳森牙关紧阖，以上颚压制住蠢蠢欲动的舌头，以防止自己将那个名字不自觉地念出来。

迪奥经常在深夜回家，他并不清楚她的职业，他的姑姑以无理由的任性拒绝向他透露更多。爱情让乔纳森在写作业时不再全神贯注。他一心两用，等待对面窗的灯光冲破夜色，变成映入自己眼帘的鹅黄。迪奥背对着窗，脱掉了身上的连衣裙。落在地上的裙子像一朵被揉皱的黑色百合，迪奥从花蕊中抽出身体，露出了上下成套的裸粉色内衣。乔纳森的眼睑如百叶窗般瞬间闭合，他在羞耻心所引发的条件反射里转过身，在脚步踉跄中碰翻了桌子上的细颈花瓶。他坐在地上，捡起那些浅蓝色的玻璃残片，险些被碎屑锋利的边沿割伤手指。

乔纳森咬着自己的手背，以疼痛惩罚自己。他的大脑开始不受控制地变成一台下流的放映机，循环播放她挺拔平舒的后背、丰腴翘起的下臀、她手臂举起时腋下露出的双乳柔滑的边弧，以及她身上手巾大小的浅色内衣。强迫自己失忆的举动是徒劳的，乔纳森趴在椅子上，把脸埋进了自己的臂弯。

迪奥小姐没有出现的时候，他只能和她窗台放着的那盆白水仙伶仃相望。乔纳森偶尔能在浑浊的风里猎获些许来自它的香气。床边的矮书架上陈列着上下两册小学时作为圣诞礼物得到的图解版希腊神话，乔纳森不免在水仙花摇曳的身姿里想起顾影自怜的纳喀索斯。迪奥小姐的身影应景地从窗边一闪而过，乔纳森喟叹一声，她千百次从窗旁走过的时候是否曾透过玻璃的反射留意过自己？毕竟，她比任何人都更有资格爱上自己的倒影。他在学校附近的书店买到了一张水仙印花的贺卡，从书桌的抽屉里取出了那只不常用的蘸水钢笔。墨水里掺了香精，乔纳森的笔尖在香味的挥发中垂直悬空。刚刚组织好的语言又变成了混乱的字母排列，那张卡片上最终就只留下了一滴迸溅而开的黑渍。

他没有机会走进她的生活，只能依靠这些自作多情的办法消解自己的热情。乔纳森为自己的想法而垂头丧气，暖色的灯火一瞬间将他的眼睫涂成了朦胧的黄。他抬起头，晚归的迪奥小姐披着一件香槟色的睡袍坐在了窗前的躺椅上，正捧着一本棕色外皮的书，书腰上的烫金文字已经有些褪色。她没有系上腰带，露出宝蓝色的内衣与裹不住的乳肉。她的小腹看起来白皙而柔软，随着后弯的脊背而微微下凹。两侧突出的胯骨如同撑起桥梁的支柱，让她内裤的上沿悬浮于她的下腹。迪奥拽了拽自己的胸衣带子，在椅子上悠闲地摇晃起双腿。

乔纳森从未像现在这样意识到过自己的语言之贫瘠，结舌之际，他只好重新埋头于摊开的课本。迪奥并没有发现他，现在关窗只会显得欲盖弥彰。桌上的化学书在二十分钟里没有再被向后翻过一页，他在草稿纸上奋笔疾书，实则只是在一遍遍抄写那个早就记住的酯化反应方程式。他压低自己的目光，只能看见迪奥晃动的双脚。

乔纳森鼓起勇气，又朝着那面窗小心地看了一眼。迪奥眼中的光斑正在流动，荡漾的红色如同被细石激起波纹的深泓。乔纳森假借整理书包来掩饰自己无措的狼狈，他久久垂头，无视脊椎发出的抗议，直到迪奥消失在了窗边。

他偶尔会在邻居的闲聊时的窃窃私语中听到迪奥的名字，在各种嫌恶的神情和语气间察觉到他们对她的不满。刚刚放学的乔纳森在他们隐晦的手势与眼神交流中向马路另一侧的人行道放眼望去，迪奥脚边放着一个纸箱，她理了理堪堪盖在胸部以上的裙子，从手提包里掏出了一面小镜子。

“真不敢想象，她居然是个律师。你看看她的裙子。”

他朝后看了一眼，三楼的布莱克太太正在为律师穿低胸裙而义愤填膺。乔纳森无法理解她过激的愤慨，也无法理解律师为什么不可以穿自己喜欢的衣服。迪奥满意地合上镜子，她看了看身旁的纸箱，又朝着街对面看了过来。乔纳森来不及从她的视线范围内逃走，迪奥朝他招了招手，他不可置信地指了指自己，在迪奥确认般的点头里穿过了这条窄街。

“可以麻烦你帮我把它搬上楼吗？”

“我很乐意。”

“谢谢你。”

她朝他莞尔微笑，以此表示答谢。乔纳森紧跟在她的身旁，感觉到迪奥的长发在走路时若有若无地从他的肩膀擦过。纸箱被他放在公寓门口，迪奥脱掉高跟鞋，在走进客厅时对他说了一声“请进”。

他不好推辞，或许是不想推辞。乔纳森弯下腰解开自己的鞋带，却没有找到多余的拖鞋。他只好穿着袜子局促不安地与沙发旁的落地灯站成一条直线。迪奥端来两杯茶，在自己的杯子里加了柠檬，将兑了牛奶的那杯递给了乔纳森。他捧着杯子，在迪奥的笑声里紧张地坐在了她的对面。迪奥与他相隔咫尺，他终于可以大方地欣赏她的一切，无需再做一个猥琐的“偷窥狂”。近距离相处时，他才发现迪奥的金发比远看时耀眼数倍。她的皮肤细腻光洁，如同刚刚凝固的奶脂。她的口红在唇角如流墨般稍稍洇开，乔纳森的手指不受控制地抬动了一下，他在想要为她擦去红渍的失神中听见迪奥向他问道：“不合口味吗？” 

听到迪奥这么问的时候，乔纳森才注意到自己手上的马克杯中已经不再冒出白汽，他连忙摇了摇头。迪奥靠在沙发背上，饶有兴趣地打量着他。乔纳森尴尬地躲避着她的眼神，放任自己的视线如无头苍蝇般在房间里四处乱撞。迪奥的卧室没有关门，乔纳森瞥见了她晾在窗内的文胸与内裤。轻薄的衣料随风轻晃，因濡湿而变得透明。它们在阳光里向下滴水，像两朵跌进河里的并蒂茉莉。

乔纳森感到自己的眼球正在与内眼睑摩擦的过程中变得湿润滚烫，他的眼眶变成一塘蓄水的浅池，险些让眼泪滴进茶杯。他为自己突然而至的情绪爆发而感到茫然无助。他的肉欲没有苏醒，没有因为看到迪奥的内衣而热血上涌。每一次看见迪奥几乎赤裸的身体时，在他体内蓬勃萌发的都不是欲望，而是情感。他望着迪奥的身体，如同在仰望神坛上的石膏塑像。他感到自己的内心正在被一片海潮般的柔软所覆盖，他在窗台前摇曳的纯白里隐约闻到了一阵干净的皂香，闻到自己对迪奥来由未知却虔诚纯真的爱，爱情的激流使他在这一刻不可阻止地想要落泪。

“我还不知道你的名字。”

“乔纳森。”

“今天的事谢谢你了，乔纳森。”

他知道这席话是告别的开场白，他向她道了别，重新来到门口穿鞋。迪奥的手搭在他的背上，转而又拍了拍他的肩膀，对他说道：“欢迎常来这里做客。”乔纳森的手差点将鞋带打成死结，他蚊鸣般“嗯”了一声，在迪奥的再见声里离开了她的公寓。

放学时发生的事情让他在晚餐时依旧心神恍惚，直到姑妈开始在餐桌上发表对迪奥的唇诛舌伐时，他才后知后觉地回过了神。姑妈把胡椒瓶重重地放在了桌子上，无辜的铁罐在趔趄中勉强站稳，撒出了一片黑色的碎粉。姑妈气恼地翻了个白眼，尖酸地抱怨道：“我们应该和整栋楼的邻居商量着联名买一台烘干机送给律师小姐，省的她只能把那些私密的衣服晾在太阳底下。”

即使他们的双眼捕捉到的是同一套白色的内衣，但姑姑和他眼中所看到的东西却是不同的。他看到的是干净轻盈的衣料，是迪奥精致的衣物背后隐藏的女性的优雅与柔美。可姑妈看见的却是轻佻与放纵，是不应该无遮无掩地出现在这片名流汇集的高级住宅区的带有挑逗意味的私人用品。他吃掉最后一口鸡胸肉，在姑妈喋喋不休的怨声载道里回到了自己的房间。

迪奥小姐连续几天都没有出现，没有了她的亲吻，连窗台上的水仙都因沮丧而花瓣枯黄。期望与失望周而复始，在他的等待里无限循环。他关掉了台灯，准备洗漱睡觉。对面的纱帘被拉开了，那盏灯终于再一次亮了起来。她似乎刚刚下班，满脸倦容，一根接着一根地抽烟。橘红的火星随着飘忽的白烟一起飞上夜空，连月亮都快被呛到咳嗽。她撑着头向街道尽头看去，不再去管手上越燃越短的香烟，看上去像是装裱在公寓棕红色墙纸上的一幅油画。乔纳森感觉到她的心情不佳，他摩挲着台灯的开关，在激烈的挣扎过后，终于还是重新打开了它。

她像一只飞蛾般寻着灯光而来，乔纳森如牵线木偶一样对她动作僵硬地挥了挥手。乔纳森因迪奥的笑容而满心快乐，即使这微笑基本只是源于客套。迪奥看着他，而他并不知道接下来该做些什么。他挠了挠自己的后脑，如同正在摩擦一盏盛放灵感的神灯。灵光一现之际，他从文具盒里抽出一支白板笔，在作业本上快速地写下了一句话。

“晚安，祝你能在今夜拥有一个美好的梦。”

他读出了迪奥的口型，明白她在向自己回答：“谢谢，你也是。”乔纳森在刷牙的时候不断回忆着刚刚发生的事情，口中的强力薄荷牙膏不再那么辛辣，他从这些白色的细沫里尝到了一阵无法形容的余甘。

这扇窗不再是偷窥的洞口，而是交流的渠道。乔纳森学会在平常时候对着窗用纸笔和迪奥聊天，在迪奥衣着随意地出现在窗边时假装对她视而不见。他和迪奥的关系逐渐熟络起来，迪奥偶尔会请他帮些小忙，留他在家里喝茶闲聊。乔纳森强迫自己将她当做前辈对待，即使在每一次谈话时他都会因想要吻她而走神。乔纳森拒绝了迪奥留他吃晚饭的邀请，他藏在校服外套内的衬衫已经因紧张而被汗水黏在了他的后背。迪奥从口袋里拿出自己的手帕，擦了擦他额角因相同原由而溢出的细汗。她的动作因过度温柔而显得暧昧，乔纳森颔首屏息，在迪奥的手滑向他的鬓角时礼貌地退后一步。他说服自己把迪奥刚刚举动归结为她的善良与热心。他心乱如麻，在下楼的时候差点儿在拐角处摔倒。

乔纳森将早晨出门的时间向后推了十分钟，这样他就可以在下楼的时候遇到赶去工作的迪奥。迪奥是个非常优秀的律师，他从同学口中听闻她曾帮学校打赢了一场难缠的税务官司。即使她在工作方面如此优异，但她仍然逃不过来自世俗刻薄的审视。所谓的“上流阶层”在长舌方面并不比平常人收敛多少，他们依旧喜欢凑在一起对迪奥指指点点。男人们面露鄙夷，却喜欢在背地里偷瞟她黑色筒袜下修长的双腿。贵妇们蔑视她大胆的着装，以此彰显自己的高雅端庄。即使她出类拔萃，但在他们眼里她也依然只是一个女人，是男士眼里的性感符号，女士眼中放纵的典型。

乔纳森对他们的想法感到反感。迪奥就是迪奥，她如此美丽，理应肆意绽放。他在路过迪奥住的那座公寓楼时刻意放慢脚步，看见迪奥踩着高跟鞋匆匆跑下楼。她的裙摆正在飘动，随着她发间浓郁的金色一起飞扬。乔纳森在迪奥的身上感到了一种令他无法忽视的生命的蓬勃与张力，这也许就是他爱上她的原因。迪奥招招手，对他露出一个迷人的笑容，让他从清晨起就开始为她的魅力而沉醉。

闷热的星期天下午，他再次受邀来到对楼的公寓。公寓大门半掩，乔纳森的敲门声没有得到迪奥的响应。他踟蹰着推门进去，客厅中空无一人。长街上汽车的鸣笛不绝如缕，与楼下行人的谈笑声相互交织。乔纳森在这两种声音之间察觉到了一阵花洒发出的时隐时现的流水声。水声的源头藏在公寓深处的房间，迪奥的声音忽高忽低，像一阵夹杂抽噎的啜泣。乔纳森早已不是不谙情事的孩子，他已经在迪奥满含欲望的长吟与中猜到了迪奥正在做些什么。他站在客厅中央，如同一棵迷茫的孤树，任凭斜阳将他的影子不断拉长。

他因胆怯与害羞而不敢回头，迪奥身上的热气趴在他的后背，他从窗户上反照出的图像里看见了迪奥朦胧的身影。她像一面结着水雾的壁画，乔纳森从眼前模糊的映照里看见了她敞开的浴袍下的裸体。这从一开始起就是一个陷阱，他自以为自己的秘密仍是秘密，却不知道它早就寸缕不着地暴露在了迪奥的眼里。在他从前每一次凝望着窗户里那个美丽女人的同时，这个女人也在回视着自己。乔纳森的皮带不加反抗地成为了迪奥的俘虏，衬衫下摆被她拽了出来。他拉住迪奥正在向上解开纽扣的手，终于投降般转过了身。

迪奥的双颊因刚刚的自慰而遍布潮红，拉着他的手引导他抚摸她的乳房。她的皮肤在沐浴过后倍加湿热，乔纳森在这阵滑腻温热的触感里体会到了渎神的罪恶与快感。这种相悖穿插的情绪很快就被他势如洪潮的爱所无声淹没，乔纳森的手从她的腋下向腰部靠拢，在亲吻迪奥的时候将她纳入了自己的拥抱。

在与迪奥拥吻过后，他拒绝同她做爱，即使他的下半身早就已经变得坚硬直挺。他在迪奥不解以至震惊的表情里为她将浴袍的腰带系成了一个蝴蝶结，在她皱起的眉心处留下了一个吻。他脱下外套搭在小臂上，以此遮挡自己因诉求被忽视而一直怒气冲冲的性器官。他坐在注满凉水的浴缸里，希望以此使它冷静。

在与迪奥交心之前，他并不急于与她肉体互通。他希望迪奥明白，即使他只是因为在窗边的偶然一瞥而爱上了她，但他的爱并不浅薄，并不只是欲望变形后得到的结果。迪奥无需以这种方式使他伏倒在她的裙下，即使她不这么做，他也已经深陷于名为她的漩涡里不可自拔了。如果性事是一个通行于成人之间约定俗成的示爱手段，那么他很乐意在本能的催化下以这种方式向迪奥诉说他所深藏的一切。但现在还太早，他希望一切能够水到渠成。他喜欢那种细水流长、像父母一样腼腆沉静的爱情。即使这听起来过于迂腐而老派，但这却是他所深深热爱着的含蓄的浪漫。

迪奥这些天一直在为他的拒绝而感到自尊受挫。她的魅力光芒四射，在以往的情爱追逐里从未蒙受败绩。她将乔纳森的退缩归结为自己当时诱惑力度的不足与他的怯懦。她穿着睡裙坐在躺椅上，扭过头不肯与乔纳森对视。乔纳森明白迪奥正在和他赌气，他半蹲在她的面前，抬起她的左脚，亲吻她的小腿，以此请求她的原谅。迪奥的乳尖透过乳白色的绸料向外显露着突出的轮廓，他发觉到自己正在为此而脸红。

“如果你不肯和我做爱，那就不要再来找我了。我不需要高中生那种连拉手都要事先预热两周的恋爱。我需要你用身体向我证明你是多么的渴求我，多么需要我。”

每个人对爱进行证明与传达的方式都不一样，他和迪奥在这件事上就存在着分歧。迪奥更喜欢直接原始的方法，她用脚尖揉了揉乔纳森早已蓄势待发的部位，对他简洁明了地下达了自己的命令：“把裤子脱掉，乔纳森。”

迪奥的语气不容违抗，在举手投降之前，乔纳森希望自己起码可以抓住这次机会，在灵肉交融前向迪奥认真地诉说出自己对她真挚纯洁的爱，以此作为一个神圣的仪式，可迪奥却没有给他这样的机会。被迪奥一路推搡进卧室的途中，他的上衣与长裤已经率先跌落在了走廊。迪奥的睡裙宽松易脱，内裤垂在她的脚踝，趴在地毯上被她不断向前拖行。乔纳森怀着献祭一般的赤诚将身体毫无保留展露给迪奥，先前的自我娱乐让她的内穴湿软易行。他打开腿，在迪奥的推攘里坐在了床边，来不及做好准备，迪奥就已经以势不可挡的热情将他吞没进了自己的躯体。

床单起皱不断，迪奥的叫声一浪高过一浪，让乔纳森想起了在夜里淫鸣的野猫。在他射精之前，迪奥已经在情欲的过山车道中冲上了两轮高峰。她的身体正因性高潮的余韵而不由自主地抽动，乔纳森在迪奥阴道抽噎般的痉挛里将自己尽数交付给了她。

男孩儿的阴茎如长楔一样将她的空缺牢牢填满。她动了动下身，胯部的耻毛如同金色的海藻，湿淋淋地亲吻着乔纳森的腿根。她听说过某些情侣在做爱时会卡在一起拔不出来，多数情况是因为女性的紧张而导致阴道过度收缩。她不紧张，她与自己的阴道交流了一番，得知它也并不紧张。她费力地扭了扭腰，但埋在她身体里的阴茎依然一动不动。她并不介意与乔纳森多做一会儿连体巨婴，男孩儿的唇吻流连在她的胸间，她的双手插在他的发间，扮演起一个慈爱的母亲，任他不断吸吮自己的乳房。

比起性欲的满足，乔纳森收获的快感更多来自于爱的释放。在此之前，他被同学拉去观摩过色情视频，也在某些辗转难眠的夜里尝试过抚慰自己。但这是不同的，单纯的性交对他吸引力不大。唯有迪奥，仅有迪奥，只有和迪奥在性爱里沉沦的时候，他才能得到真正的餍足。

乔纳森没有多少开口说话的机会，迪奥工作繁忙，他在体验爱情的同时还要兼顾学业，一周见面三次已经是双方在时间上相互妥协的极限。乔纳森拿到了迪奥公寓的钥匙，在他冲上楼梯开门的刹那，房间里的迪奥就会迅速地开始脱光衣服，在他跨过门槛的时候吻向他，与他一同滚倒在地板上。他在做爱前没有时机说话，做完爱后几乎立刻就要在迪奥语带疲惫的委婉逐客令里恋恋不舍地回到对面那栋楼。到头来，上床上了整整一个月后，他甚至还没有穿着衣服对她说过一句“我爱你”。

迪奥没有把乔纳森在床上倾吐的爱语当真，别的男人喜欢在床上大喊“Fuck You，Fuck You”，而乔纳森喜欢说“Love You，Love You”，这两者对她而言除了发音不同之外再无任何区别，没有人会把男人在上床时吐出的情话当真。男孩儿的精力与尺寸让她相当惊喜，她为她的慧眼识珠而自鸣得意。早在他们搭上话之前，她就已经透过那扇窄窗观察了乔纳森很久。她没有走眼，在她搬家之前，她应该都不会再急着去寻找下一个猎物。

爱情让乔纳森变成夜间出没的猫头鹰。他在床上辗转反侧，重新爬起来撕作业本折纸飞机。他特意在附近的书店买回了一本《纸飞机折法全解》，仔细研究什么样的造型才能让飞机飞得又远又准，不会再掉落在街道上，不会扎到迪奥养在窗台的水仙，而是精准的降落在她的窗边。他总是有话想对迪奥说，爱情的急症让他多愁善感，他忽然发现自己也许可以成为一个三流诗人。迪奥从来没有在见面时提过他扔去的那些飞机，他们依然很少沟通。每当他面对面向她张开嘴想要说话的时候，她只会认为那是想要接吻的象征，然后便会用舌头狠狠地回应他。做爱可以交流感情，但交流感情不能仅凭做爱。乔纳森渐渐意识到了他们之间存在的问题，他们不像情侣，而像配合默契的性伴侣。可他的初衷不是这样，他需要一个恋人，而不是一个耐心尽职的性启蒙老师。

他们需要用嘴沟通，不是嘴唇对嘴唇，也不是嘴唇对着性器官，而是衣冠整齐地坐在一起以语言表达自己的心声，他决心在这次见面时将自己的想法投诸实践。迪奥正在为下午那位无理取闹的客户而大为光火，她急需一场酣畅的性爱浇灭自己越燃越烈的怒气，可乔纳森又玩起了之前那套把戏。乔纳森摁住她急躁地想要拽开他腰带的手，而后握住了她的双肩。她粗暴地推开了他，险些在盛怒之下抽了他一个耳光。

“你到底想干什么？如果你不想和我做爱就滚出去！”

迪奥的暴怒让她变得陌生而触不可及，乔纳森的声带在震惊与无措中起伏不绝，最后，他听见自己对迪奥说道：“我只是有话想对你说。”

“你想说什么？”

迪奥的手臂在戏谑的笑容里交叉在她的胸前，他在连续的深呼吸里勉强控制住不断颤抖的喉咙，对她说道：“我只是想对你说，我很爱你。”

乔纳森感到自己的眼前正在起雾，他从不知道向另一个人诚实地表达自己的爱会让他如此激动，像一场以生命为见证的宣誓，让他因自己难以表述的深情而心潮汹涌。在他想要为爱流泪的时候，他并没有发现迪奥的表情正在发生一些微妙的变化。迪奥冷冷地看着他，乔纳森刚刚的一席话并没有在她的内心激起任何波澜，她在乔纳森无辜而真诚的神情中为他的无知与妄想感到憎怒。乔纳森的阴茎只能捅穿她的阴道，并不能捅穿她的心，他不该奢望他们在肉体关系之外还能向前跨出一步。她不爱他，更何况，她也不相信乔纳森已经爱上了她。透过那扇窗，她在乔纳森眼里看见的是欲望，与其他男人欣赏她的肉体时没有差别的痴迷与性欲。仅仅通过墙上那道裂口，仅仅看到玻璃之下一具直白单纯的肉体，仅仅只是日复一日本能主宰的躯壳相缠，这些东西不能带来爱，它们除了欲望以外什么都不能带来。

“如果你想和我做爱就留下，如果你想做别的就出去。”

她指着公寓的大门，对他说道。

“这间房子里只可能有性，不可能有爱。”

他的世界前一秒还在春暖花开，在花香与鸟鸣里盼望着来自迪奥的爱的回应。迪奥毫不留情的拒绝犹如飓风过境，所有美好的事物在这一刻里悉数陨灭，他的心在一瞬之间沦落为寸草不生的荒原。迪奥体验过三次高潮之后，他仍然没有射精。没有爱情，他甚至无法在性交中得到快感，他为自己感到悲哀。爱恨仅存一线之隔，他在十七岁的这一夜里深刻地体会到了这句话的含义。他把自己抽了出来，如迪奥所期望的那样，在发挥完自己身为性人偶的作用之后一言不发地离开了这里。

他们沉默地做爱，他不再说话。明智的做法是就此好聚好散，从此不再相互打扰。他甚至已经考虑过为自己房间的那扇窗加一层防护网，换一层遮光系数更高的窗帘，但他最后还是再次来到了迪奥这里。他为自己心中的黑暗面而感到惊诧，但转念一想，便很快就释怀了。他承认他正在报复，以迪奥喜欢的方式报复她和自己。性工具是不需要声带的，只会振动不会产生噪音的情趣道具才能被称之为“上品”，他闭上眼睛，在迪奥的尖叫声里结束了自己今天的工作。

迪奥的傲慢不会原谅他以这种方式实施报复，以此宣泄他对她的憎厌与不满。即使她不爱任何人，但她却迫切地需要其他人崇拜她，爱戴她，怀着教徒一般神圣的敬意与狂热为她毫无保留地献出所有，任她永远身居王座，当一个高高在上的女皇。她毫不犹豫地向乔纳森发起了反击，迪奥的公寓从此迎来了其他不同的访客。乔纳森看着她领着一个与他年龄相仿的高中生迎面朝自己走来，穿着校服的男孩儿眼睛里弥漫着他所熟悉的情感。透过他的双眼，乔纳森已经提前预知了他即将迎来的与自己如出一辙的不幸结局。迪奥在贩卖幻想，她利用爱情来满足私欲。她是个狡猾的商人，她并没有在条款中写明他们的关系建立在感情至上，是他自以为是地认为她敞开了大腿就意味着对他敞开了心扉。迪奥并没有说过这样的话，是他的一厢情愿摧毁了自己的心。迪奥在走进楼门的时候回过身挑衅地看了他一眼，他惊讶地发现自己没有生气，甚至没有产生任何负面的情绪。在他们做爱的时候，迪奥经常提起那个男孩儿，拿他们进行比较，试图以此伤害他的自尊。他对迪奥的话发自真心地置若罔闻，他的心绪毫无波动，他在迪奥懊恼的目光里挺腰动胯，尽职尽责，就像什么都没有发生。

陌生的高中生很快便不再出没于这片街区，他重新成为了迪奥住所的常客。拧开门锁的时候，他并没有听到迪奥脱衣时窸窣的动静。他从客厅来到卧室，在浴室里发现了趴在马桶边上的迪奥。她喝得烂醉，脸上的妆容不再精致，融化的眼线变成两行黑色的眼泪。她在抽泣中眼带恶毒地瞪向他，双目怒焰熊熊。乔纳森在她的接连干呕里上前一步扶住她的肩膀，将手指小心地探进她的喉咙，帮她吐了出来。

他仍然对她温柔以待，温柔是他的本性。他耐心地为迪奥准备漱口水，用湿毛巾擦干她的泪痕。他察觉到迪奥的眼里正徘徊着某种复杂的情绪，不是憎恨，而是怨恨。她在用这种方式抱怨这些天里他对她的冷淡与不在乎。他们没有亲热，没有做爱。他坐在迪奥的床边，耐心地哄她入睡，在她睡着之后离开了公寓，在临走之前把迪奥之前送给他的大门钥匙留在了鞋柜上。

玄关的灯已经熄灭的时候，她才从床上爬了起来。

她从不渴求乔纳森渴求的东西，爱情毫无意义，只会在年岁交替中不停贬值。爱情需要苦心经营，但很少得到回报，在这种事情上损耗精力极其愚蠢，她不会为它浪费自己的时间。高中生最喜欢无事生非，她对这一点深以为然，他们总是为某些虚无缥缈的事物执迷不悟，可她不会，她已经是个聪明的成年人了。她向来自诩精明，却并不明白自己今晚究竟在为何而落泪。她不能承认自己在怀念乔纳森的怀抱，在他离开的时候想起了那些掉在她窗台边上的幼稚的纸飞机。

“倘若我能化身为一只夜莺，那么我将为你而永恒歌唱。”

她为这句烂俗的情话在背地里嘲笑了乔纳森很久，现在再读的时候，她却无法说清自己此刻的感受。有些东西早已脱离了她的掌控，在不知不觉中就已经和从前不一样了。

他们没有交往，也不需要分手。乔纳森的卧室从此在白天也要开灯，他没有再拉开过窗帘。故事从这扇窗开始，注定也应该在这扇窗结束。乔纳森努力将自己的注意力集中于学业，集中于学校里发生的事情。从这场荒唐的爱恨纠葛里脱身之后，他才懵懂地发现在他的身边原来有别的女孩儿一直在沉默地向他倾注真挚的爱慕。

乔纳森第一次带她来到姑妈家做客的时候，就受到了姑妈的热情欢迎。正派可爱的女孩儿让姑妈非常满意，他们在客厅里一起玩儿跳棋的时候，乔纳森下意识地朝窗外望了一眼，他这才想到他已经有三个多月没再见过迪奥。他摇了摇头，他正在准备迈入一场真正的恋爱，即将得到他曾在迪奥身上深深渴求却始终无法如愿的事物。他还没向女孩儿告白，他们彼此认可却没有说破。乔纳森和她约好在周末一起去附近的游乐园，他已经决定在那一天正式向她表白。

爱情与海盗船都让他头晕目眩，他们住得很近，在一起回家的路上，他们都因羞怯而迟迟没有率先开口。乔纳森停在路灯下，女孩儿半低着头，装作摆弄自己折起的裙角。他并不擅长做这种事，上次的表白成为了他不可磨灭的阴影，即使他明白她和迪奥是完全不同的，但他仍然很难将早已组织好的语言宣之于口。

“我...”

他痛恨自己的眼睛，恨它们一心两用，在这样的时刻都无法保持专注。迪奥以目光倔强地同他对峙，他在她脸上一如既往的傲踞里看见了她正在崩塌的嘲弄的哂笑，看见她像拔河一样挣扎着将不断下撇的嘴角执拗地重新拉成讥讽的弧度。他在迪奥嘲讽的冷哼中听到了她异样浑浊的鼻音，她努力挺直后背，强撑出固有的不屑一顾，从他的眼前傲慢地退场。那声音几不可闻，但还是清晰地回荡在乔纳森的鼓膜左右。他听见了她极力隐藏却无法掩饰的哽咽。

“我很抱歉。”

在告别之前，在沉默过后，他这么对那个女孩儿说道。

迪奥不肯开门，他从不知道自己原来具有如此超凡的毅力，不停地站在走廊里敲门。他在长廊里四处寻找趁手的工具，打算在万不得已的时候以其他方式破开门锁。房门从里面被打开了，他已经预料到迎接自己的将会是些什么。他从她的嘲笑、控诉、质问、指责、驱逐、咒骂里逐声穿过，在她委屈而充满怨气的眼神里无奈地朝她走了过去。他用舌头顶了顶自己刚刚挨过掌掴的脸颊，他想自己有理由恨她，因为她总是在不该出现的时候出现，以致他失去了本该触手可得的恋爱，在道别的时候还被女孩儿愤怒地赏了一个耳光，更委屈的人应该是他。房间里的东西被迪奥摔得乱七八糟，他们在互相撕扯之后一起站在一片狼藉里，迪奥变得披头散发，而他的脸上除了一道掌印之外又多出了三道血痕。

他们需要靠这种方式来心意互通，在漫长的互相折磨之后。迪奥仍在硬撑，即使她的眼眶中已经满盈泪水，他为她执着的高傲而甘拜下风。她傲慢无礼，目中无人，利用他的爱情将他玩弄于鼓掌之间，把他当成一根月抛型自走按摩棒。她自私蛮横，毫不讲理，在一拍两散之后仍要想尽办法搅黄他的新生活。她喜欢无理取闹，这场纠纷里最大的受害者明明是他，他却要承受她的无情辱骂与猫爪一般的挠抓攻击。他想，她可真不是个东西，可即便如此，他仍然不知悔改地爱着她。

人类真是奇怪的动物，他以一个拥抱释然了这场漫长的爱恨纠葛。他在迪奥在自己怀里哭泣的时候无奈地笑了出来，另半张脸上也差点多出了三道抓痕。没有什么会比一个吻更能安抚爱人的情绪，在接吻之前，他再次说出了那句曾让迪奥不屑一顾的话。

“我爱你。”

她没有反驳。

如此，乔纳森便终于欣慰地明白，这就是他们之间最终的结局了。


End file.
